<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemy to Friendly Acquaintance to... by AgentOfShip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221954">Enemy to Friendly Acquaintance to...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip'>AgentOfShip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, fake hating, science trivia competition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz are the new science trivia competition coaches for their respective school. They hit it off immediately, only problem is their school's science trivia teams have been rivals for many years. With everyone around them taking the matter very seriously, what choice do they have?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to the wonderful @libbyweasley for all her help and be sure to check out <a href="https://2minutes2midnight.tumblr.com/post/634158038806315008/fitzsimmons-rivals-au-fake-hating-au-for">Zuza's lovely moodboard on Tumblr!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For ten points and possible victory for Trinity School: what is the term given to describe the behavior of a material when an external electric field is applied on it?"</p>
<p>"Dielectric polarization!" Emily practically shouted as she smashed the buzzer.</p>
<p>"Correct. Trinity school, you're up for next round. Congratulations."</p>
<p>The audience exploded into cheers and applause as Jemma walked on stage to congratulate her team. All four of them were talking over each other excitedly and laughing and almost jumping around, which made Jemma smile widely. They were usually so calm and polite for a bunch of teenagers that it was nice to see them express their happiness for once. When she'd accepted the offer to be the science trivia team's official coach, she had only expected it would help her bond with her students and the other teachers they were working with, especially since she was new to Trinity High School. She hadn't expected it to get this big or have people be so involved in it, but apparently the school had a title to defend and the competition could be quite ferocious if the way teams from different schools looked at each other was anything to go by. It was almost scary sometimes but they were learning things they shouldn't even know about until college so Jemma supposed it was good for them. And she had to admit it awoke her competitive spirit.</p>
<p>"Well done team, you did great tonight!"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dr. Simmons," they answered in synchrony.</p>
<p>"I think we need to focus our next training session on biochemistry," Jackson said, pulling out notes he'd somehow had the time to take during their 30 second break.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we should have gotten the answer to that snake toxin question," Emily added and Jemma shook her head in amusement. Sometimes, it was looking at four, American, younger versions of herself.</p>
<p>"You did great, I think you're allowed to take the rest of the afternoon off."</p>
<p>"But the next round's only in a week, Dr. Simmons and it's going to be harder."</p>
<p>"We only won this time because of our latest physics training," Anna insisted. She was usually the most reasonable of the four so even if she agreed with the rest, Jemma supposed she didn't have much of a choice.</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>"Alright, we'll do a one hour training session before going home but we all need a break first. Let's meet in the lobby in half an hour, okay?" They all nodded before getting their books out and Jemma shook her head. "No, no, no, books away. Take a proper break and get something to eat, you need fuel for your brain."</p>
<p>"Yes, Dr. Simmons."</p>
<p>Jemma didn't doubt for a second that their books would be out of their bags the moment she walked out of the room but at least she was confident they would also get something to eat in the meantime.</p>
<p>Jemma made her way down several long and not very welcoming corridors before finally finding a vending machine. She sighed in relief as she took the last few steps separating her from her cup of tea. She didn't think she'd have the courage to go through another training session without caffeine.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you."</p>
<p>Jemma startled just as she was about to press the button for tea. She turned all the way around to find a man leaning against the wall behind her. She wouldn't usually bother answering a strange man creeping behind her in a darkened hallway but the Scottish accent made her curious and he didn't look very threatening. The way he leaned against the wall must be meant to look smooth but it came out as mostly awkward. Plus, he had a rather cute, shy smile pulling at his lips.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"This tea is awful. Trust a fellow Brit."</p>
<p>Jemma raised her eyebrows as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And why, pray tell, should I trust you?"</p>
<p>"Have you <i>ever</i> had good tea from a vending machine?" he replied, his smile turning a little more smug.</p>
<p>Jemma squinted her eyes at him. "No..."</p>
<p>"See?"</p>
<p>Jemma rolled her eyes. "Alright, but I still need the caffeine. Do you have a better option?"</p>
<p>"Actually I do."</p>
<p>"You do?"</p>
<p>He nodded before taking just a few steps closer and walking into the light. Jemma bit her lip. Actually, all of him was very cute, from his slightly out of control curls to his big blue eyes and even his monkey patterned tie. He nodded towards the end of the hallway. "There's a cafeteria a few floors down that serves decent tea. And really good muffins. Although I'm beginning to think I've dreamed it." Jemma chuckled. "I'm 99 percent sure I was there when I was here last week and now I can't seem to find it anymore. This place is a bloody maze."</p>
<p>Jemma tilted her head to the side. Good tea and something sweet sounded very tempting. And if he was going there too anyway...</p>
<p>"Now that you mention it, I think I saw a sign for a cafeteria this morning. Want to try and look for it together?"</p>
<p>His smile turned a little shy once more.</p>
<p>"Ah...yeah. Of course."</p>
<p>"I'm Jemma by the way," she said, extending her hand to him. "I'm here for the science trivia competition with--"</p>
<p>"Trinity High School," he finished for her as he shook her hand. His grip was just the right amount of firm and the warmth of his palm a nice contrast to her freezing hand. "Saw your team win their match earlier. Dielectric polarization, I was impressed. They must have an excellent coach," he added, leaning back against the wall in what he probably thought was a smooth gesture. Which it might have been if he didn't almost miss it. </p>
<p>Jemma grinned as she tilted her head to the side. "They do actually but they're also really good and hard-working. I'm very proud of them."</p>
<p>"Not as good as my kids though," he said with a cheeky grin. She squinted her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Oh really? And what makes you say that Mr..."</p>
<p>"Fitz. And it's doctor actually." She raised her eyebrows. "But my friends call me Fitz. And I know because I'm the one training them."</p>
<p>Jemma rolled her eyes but there was in fact something rather charming in this mix of shyness, cheeky confidence and very awkward flirting.</p>
<p>"Well Dr. Fitz, tell me all about it as we look for this cafeteria so that I can tell you how wrong you are."</p>
<p>"Ah um...when I said my friends call me Fitz, I meant--"</p>
<p>"Oh I know but I'm afraid we're mortal enemies for now."</p>
<p>Fitz chuckled. "Fair enough. And what if I help you find the tea?"</p>
<p>"If it's really good, I suppose that'll be a start."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Oh it's a lot of fun, don't get me wrong, but after a few years in the private sector, I just didn't expect a school competition to get so--"</p>
<p>"Intense?" Jemma finished for him and he chuckled as he nodded.</p>
<p>"Oh there's light over there," he said, gently touching her arm to make her turn around towards what might be the cafeteria or might be just another bathroom. Jemma wouldn't mind having a word with the insane person who'd designed this building.</p>
<p>"So it's your first time training the team too?" she asked as they walked towards the light.</p>
<p>"Yeah. And my first year teaching altogether so I thought it'd be a fun way to get to know the kids. I just didn't know that was how I would end up spending most of my Saturday evenings." Jemma laughed. They apparently had even more in common than she initially thought. "Not that I have much else to do."</p>
<p>"Awww," she let out, tilting her head to the side with an exaggerated pout and he just rolled his eyes as he bumped her shoulder playfully.</p>
<p>"Oh I've seen your kids. Don't tell me they don't make you work on week-ends as well."</p>
<p>"Not <i>all</i> week-ends..."</p>
<p>He grinned. "Sure, I bet they--"</p>
<p>"We found it!" she cut him off as they turned the corner and finally found themselves facing the cafeteria. It didn't look like much with its fluorescent lights and long tables that made it look like a school cafeteria but it looked like they indeed had proper tea and those pastries were rather appetizing.</p>
<p>Once they'd paid for their tea and the muffin Fitz had tempted her with, they sat at one of the smaller tables facing each other. Jemma realized only then that they hadn't discussed having tea together, just teaming up to look for the cafeteria, but it just felt natural and after spending days surrounded with teenagers it was nice to have a conversation with an adult. The fact that said adult was funny and agreeable to look at, even under this harsh lighting, was just a nice bonus.</p>
<p>"So Fitz, what are you teaching?"</p>
<p>"Fitz? Does that mean we're friends now?"</p>
<p>"The tea is really good. You've been upgraded to friendly acquaintance."</p>
<p>He gave her a smile and a soft look that made something flutter in her stomach. "Lucky me. And to answer your question, physics and introduction to engineering."</p>
<p>"Oh that's fascinating. Is that what you used to do in the private sector? Engineering?"</p>
<p>A shadow seemed to pass over his face for a second before his face turned softer.</p>
<p>"Yeah... it was great until I realized their ethics weren’t compatible with mine. And by that I mean that they didn't have any. Teaching kids makes me feel loads better."</p>
<p>Jemma tilted her hand to the side, her hand reaching forward to squeeze his almost of its own volition. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she realized it was perhaps too much for someone who was just a friendly acquaintance. But he didn't seem to mind if his shy but warm smile was anything to go by.</p>
<p>"It's a nice feeling, isn't it?" He looked down at her hand for a second before nodding and Jemma cleared her throat before taking it back and taking a bite of her muffin. It was indeed really good, as was the tea. Fitz was a reliable man it seemed.</p>
<p>"So what about you, Jemma? Wait, can I call you Jemma?" She chuckled as she nodded and his small grimace turned to a smile. "Have you always been a teacher?"</p>
<p>"No actually. I worked in a lab for a few years back home after getting my PhDs." He seemed positively impressed at the mention of multiple PhDs and that made Jemma mentally upgrade him to new friend. "But my career wasn't advancing the way I wanted to and then I got this offer from Trinity High School last year and I thought it'd be a nice opportunity for change."</p>
<p>"Oh so you haven't been here very long?"</p>
<p>"No,  I've only been here a few months. I came to the US for this job. Haven't even had the time to see the city, go to museums or do any of the touristy stuff."</p>
<p>"Oh well, I um..." He leaned forward then back again, his face doing a cute little grimace that had Jemma bite her lip not to smile too wide. She didn't want to think she was making fun of him. She hadn't had the time to meet new people either besides her colleagues and she had a good feeling about Fitz, the kind you had when you somehow knew someone was going to be important, definitely more than a casual acquaintance. Which, logically, was silly since she’d known him for less than twenty minutes but that was just how she felt. "I came here for University so I've been here for more than ten years. So I could, I mean if you wanted to, I could show you around a bit. There's this place next to the natural history museum that makes the best tea and also--"</p>
<p>"Simmons, what are you doing here talking to him?"</p>
<p>Jemma exchanged a confused look with Fitz before turning around towards Professor Nathanson.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p>
<p>"You can't talk to someone from Bedford Academy."</p>
<p>Jemma's frown deepened and so did Fitz's as Nathanson came to stand close to her, giving Fitz what was probably supposed to be a threatening look. He couldn't possibly be jealous, could he? He'd never shown any interest in her and she certainly didn't want him to. And it would be completely inappropriate anyway.</p>
<p>"Again, what?"</p>
<p>"He's probably trying to gather information about our kids to use against us."</p>
<p>"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Fitz let out, crossing his arms over his chest as his face took on a much harder expression. Stupid Nathanson. She wasn't going to let him ruin everything with Fitz. Whatever they had.</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous, Professor Nathanson, we're just having a nice chat about--"</p>
<p>"They stole the cup from us twice. I'm sure he's up to--"</p>
<p>"We did no such thing!"</p>
<p>Jemma turned around to find a young woman walking angrily towards them. Why did people keep sneaking up on her today? Fitz just shook his head in obvious confusion and irritation.</p>
<p>"You're just bitter that your rich kids from fancy academy lost to a public school."</p>
<p>"Oh please," Nathanson said with a huff. "You obviously cheated to answer that question about--"</p>
<p>"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be a friendly competition. There's no need to--"</p>
<p>"Is that really what they told you?" the young woman cut Jemma off with a harsh tone.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Fitz protested and it made Jemma smile despite the completely ridiculous situation they were in. Jemma knew everyone took this competition seriously but didn't think it was to the point of acting like two rival families in a Shakespeare play. Especially not over tea and an innocent conversation. And maybe a little flirting. But they didn't need to know that.</p>
<p>The young woman just rolled her eyes and grabbed Fitz's arm, forcing him to stand up.</p>
<p>"Hey!" he cried out.</p>
<p>"Come on Fitz, say goodbye to your girlfriend. We need to study for the next round."</p>
<p>"She's not my- we were just talking and-- Hey!" Fitz cried out again as the young woman started pulling him towards the exit. He shook the young woman's arm away and took a few steps back, putting his hands in front of him as if he was dealing with a wild animal. "I'm sure there's a rule that says you're not supposed to maul your colleagues, Daisy!"</p>
<p>"The kids are waiting, Fitz," she said with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh for fuck's sake," he mumbled under his breath. "Just give me a sec. I'm still allowed to act like a civilized person, yeah? Even towards the evil fancy school teacher?"</p>
<p>Daisy just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Jemma stood up to meet Fitz in the middle and they took a few steps away as Daisy and Nathanson just stared at each other threateningly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Fitz said, resting his hand lightly on her arm. "This is absolutely ridiculous and Daisy shouldn't have talked to you like that."</p>
<p>Jemma just shook her head.</p>
<p>"My side's no better honestly. Nathanson's a moron even on his good days."</p>
<p>Fitz chuckled. "And Daisy..." He grimaced. "Daisy's actually usually alright. I'll have to talk to her about all this nonsense."</p>
<p>Jemma laughed which earned her a huff from both Nathanson and Daisy and Fitz just shook his head.</p>
<p>"I...I guess I'd better go, the kids are waiting for me but it was...um...it was nice to meet you, Jemma. Really."</p>
<p>Jemma smiled. She really liked the sound of her name in his soft Scottish burr.</p>
<p>"It was lovely to meet you too. And thank you for the tea."</p>
<p>Fitz bit his lip, looking like he was about to say something but then Daisy cleared her throat loudly and he just rolled his eyes and sighed.</p>
<p>"Well I guess I-I'll see you next round."</p>
<p>"Ready to fight to the death."</p>
<p>He grinned then gave her arm one last squeeze before letting go.</p>
<p>"Bye Jemma."</p>
<p>"Bye Fitz," she said before turning towards the much less agreeable face of Professor Nathanson.</p>
<p>Daisy practically pulled Fitz out of the cafeteria but he still had the time to look back to give Jemma one last smile. She waved at him and smiled back, sighing when he disappeared from her sight entirely. Nathanson would probably scream treason if she said it out loud but she really hoped Bedford Academy stayed in the competition for many more rounds. She had a feeling Fitz might be upgraded to more than a friendly acquaintance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For twenty points and your ticket for next round, a question about astronomy. What is the common name of the main star in the constellation Theta Serpentis?"</p>
<p>"Alya!" Jason cried out and Fitz cheered before the host had even confirmed it was the correct answer. Astronomy was one of Fitz's passions and it was one of Jason's as well. He'd encouraged the kids to pursue their passion on top of studying for school stuff and it was obviously paying off.</p>
<p>"Correct. Congratulations Bedford Academy, you're up for the next round, see you in two weeks."</p>
<p>"Well done team!" Fitz said as he walked on stage. "And well done on the botany questions, it's supposed to be their thing at Beltham High."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dr. Fitz but we messed up the biology questions," Jessica replied. "Can we focus on that for tonight's study--"</p>
<p>"No, no, no, I'll stop you right there. You've done well so I'll see you tomorrow for our regularly scheduled study session because, believe it or not, I have better things to do than spend my evenings with you!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, like what?" they all replied in synchrony and Fitz glared at them.</p>
<p>"Have a little respect for your elders, you gremlins."</p>
<p>They laughed and Fitz rolled his eyes. So much for having authority.</p>
<p>"Miss Johnson said we didn't have to because you fraternized with the enemy," Jessica replied. This one was turning into a mini-Daisy, except with a much wider knowledge of most fields of science.</p>
<p>"I didn't fraternize with the-- Never mind. Do you want to train with Miss Johnson from now on then? See how well you do in a science trivia competition with a computer science teacher with a minor in contemporary history?"</p>
<p>"No, no, no, no no," Jason said. "Jessica was just being a smart-arse. If you say we don't have to train tonight, we trust you."</p>
<p>Fitz knew he wasn't supposed to have a favorite but Jason kind of was his favorite. His dad had left when he was younger and he worked hard to make his mum proud, which was something Fitz could relate to. He'd even adopted some of Fitz's Scottish vocabulary which never failed to make Fitz laugh when he heard it in the mouth of a young New-Yorker. Although sometimes, Fitz wished he hadn't adopted some of his most colorful expressions. Jason's mother didn't like that very much.</p>
<p>"Alright then, enjoy a night off."</p>
<p>As he and Daisy escorted the kids out of the event center, they crossed paths with the Trinity High School team.</p>
<p>"Dr. Simmons," Fitz said as their eyes met, trying his best to sound cold and not too giddy to see her again.</p>
<p>"Dr. Fitz," she replied just as coldly. "Congratulations on today's victory."</p>
<p>"Thank you. And good luck to you."</p>
<p>Nathanson cleared his throat and Jemma gave Fitz a discreet eye roll.</p>
<p>"That is if no one steals your victory this time, right professor... it's Johansson, right?"</p>
<p>"Nathanson," he corrected with a huff. "And we don't need luck!"</p>
<p>"Of course, not as long as you're not against our team," Daisy replied with a wide grin.</p>
<p>Nathanson opened his mouth to protest but Jemma grabbed his arm to pull him back. "Come on, we have to get ready. Our turn's in less than an hour."</p>
<p>The man looked like he was going to protest some more but Jemma pulled on his arm harder and her students started talking again and they were soon out of sight.</p>
<p>After volunteering Daisy to drive the kids home --that would teach her for ruining what little authority he had over them-- Fitz made his way to the cafeteria for a nice cup of tea and one of those muffins he'd been dreaming of all week. And if he happened to still be in the building when Jemma's team was on stage, he might stick around a little longer. Just to check out the competition of course. And it wasn't as if he actually had anything better to do tonight.</p>
<p>"Your kids impressed me today."</p>
<p>Fitz startled and almost choked on his saliva as the words were whispered directly in his ear. He stood up and turned around to find Jemma looking rather pleased with herself.</p>
<p>"Did you follow me here? Does Nathanson know about it?"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes but her cheeks turned a little pink, which made Fitz believe he might not be completely wrong after all.</p>
<p>"I just fancied a cup of tea and one of those nice muffins before the competition."</p>
<p>"Sure," Fitz replied with a too sweet smile. She rolled her eyes again and blushed just a little deeper as she turned around to get in line. Fitz followed because well, they had an unfinished conversation and now was as good a time as any to finish their conversation.</p>
<p>"So do you think we're breaking some kind of rule by talking to each other?"</p>
<p>"Several actually, if Nathanson is to be believed." Fitz laughed and she bumped his shoulder. "I wish you hadn't provoked him earlier though."</p>
<p>"What? It was funny. I saw you smile."</p>
<p>She huffed but a small smile still pulled at her lips. "It was, it's just that <i>you</i> don't have to spend the whole afternoon with him."</p>
<p>"Sorry," he said, gently bumping her shoulder. "I had to at least pretend to care about rivalry with Daisy around and he was the obvious target."</p>
<p>"<i>He is</i> rather annoying. So...what did you hear about us after last time? That we eat public school kids for breakfast?"</p>
<p> "Actually I have." Jemma raised her eyebrows. "But it was from my mum about English teachers and Scottish kids."</p>
<p>She laughed as she shook her head. "The odds are really against us, aren't they?"</p>
<p>"Us? So you mean that--"</p>
<p>Fitz was cut off when she pushed him back, away from the line and into the narrow hallway leading to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Jemma?" he breathed out, feeling his cheeks grow hot as she pressed him against the wall and stood <i>very</i> close to him. It was a miracle he didn't spill his tea all over his shirt in the confusion.</p>
<p>"Nathanson," she whispered. Her eyes were even lovelier up close. Not brown like he initially thought but a mix of green and brown with little gold flecks.</p>
<p>"You're ashamed of your friendly acquaintance, aren't you? You know, I don't think this is gonna work if you're--"</p>
<p>"You're not my friendly acquaintance, Fitz," she cut him off with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Oh right. Mortal enemy, is that it?"</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>"Bitter rivals?" he proposed and she laughed as she shook her head again.</p>
<p>"Then what am I?"</p>
<p>She tilted her head to the side as she looked him up and down, her hair tickling his nose as she did. Had she somehow moved closer?</p>
<p>"Rather flushed for one thing," she said, grinning. "And for now, I'd say...friend."</p>
<p>"For now?" he whispered.</p>
<p>She smiled and hummed and Fitz felt his heart beat faster and faster with every second she spent looking up at him like that and not speaking.</p>
<p>"You know, I meant what I said earlier."</p>
<p>"Uh?" It was hard to focus on the actual words when she was whispering so close to his face. It felt very intimate for someone he was seeing for the second time.</p>
<p>"About your kids. I was impressed that they knew the answer to that last question. I mean I know it but it's because it's in my favorite constellation."</p>
<p>"Ah...um... that's because Jason has a passion for astronomy and I encouraged him to pursue it. You never learn better than when you're passionate about a subject."</p>
<p>"That's really smart," she said with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"So you have a favorite constellation, uh?" She nodded. "Want to know what's mine?"</p>
<p>"Sure," she replied, scrunching up her nose as Fitz tried to bite back the huge grin pulling at his lips and obviously failed.</p>
<p>"Corona Borealis. But I especially like the main star in that constellation."</p>
<p>"Gemma," they said in synchrony.</p>
<p>"She's the most brilliant one of them all."</p>
<p>Jemma bit her lip but couldn't completely stop herself from beaming as her cheeks took on a charming pink tint.</p>
<p>"That's an excellent choice, Fitz," she whispered.</p>
<p>Then she put her hand on his shoulder and Fitz's heartbeat picked up but it was only to keep her balance as she took a peek outside the hallway and into the main room. She was pouting when she looked back at him but her hand had slid down to remain on his chest.</p>
<p>"Nathanson's gone but I have to get back there now or he's going to have a panic attack."</p>
<p>"Oh. Of course," Fitz said, though not making a move, afraid it would break the spell.</p>
<p>"Line's too long now. I guess I'll eat something later," she said, her adorable pout intensifying.</p>
<p>"Take mine!"</p>
<p>"What? No I'm not gonna steal your food, I can--"</p>
<p>"No really, I haven't tasted either of them yet and it's kind of my fault you didn't stay in line. I have time to wait for another one." She bit her lip, her manners obviously conflicting with her stomach.</p>
<p>"The tea's still hot and it's a triple chocolate muffin," Fitz added, shaking the little brown bag in front of her face.</p>
<p>"Alright then," she said with a smile as she took the offered tea and muffin from his hand. "But I'll owe you one."</p>
<p>"And I'll hold you up to it."</p>
<p>They shared a sweet smile then, using her hold on his chest, she raised up on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Thank you, Fitz," she whispered in his ear before stepping back and walking away. She looked back at him one last time with a mischievous smile and it had butterflies fluttering in Fitz's belly.</p>
<p>He remained like this, pressed against the wall with a goofy smile on his face, for several minutes. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened. Had the universe finally decided to reward him for doing good work with the kids? But whatever it was, Fitz was determined to take advantage of this chance he was given to prove to Jemma that he was truly worth it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hi again."</p>
<p>Jemma shrieked and turned around, looking panicked for a second before she saw his face. Then she brought her hand to her heart as she exhaled a deep breath. Maybe surprising her in a darkened, deserted hallway was not always the best way of starting a conversation with her.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he said with a grimace. "I saw you leave the room and I wanted to congratulate you and then thought it'd be kind of...uh...cool and mysterious. The whole coming out of a darkened corner and everything but it came out more creepy than anything else, right?"</p>
<p>"No that's alright, you just startled me and-- Alright it was a little bit creepy but also kind of...cute. Not the scaring me part, the wanting to look cool and mysterious part," she finished with a growing smile. Fitz grimaced before shrugging his shoulders. It wasn't exactly the desired effect but it was better than full on creepy.</p>
<p>"I can take cute. 'S better than creepy."</p>
<p>"And that muffin was really good so I can't really be mad at you."</p>
<p>"About that," he said, leaning against the wall in a way he hoped was more smooth than creepy. Or cute at least since that seemed to be his thing. She raised her eyebrows. "Do you have plans for tonight?"</p>
<p>"Go home, grab Chinese take-out, eat it watching Netflix then fall asleep."</p>
<p>Fitz chuckled.</p>
<p>"Hmm. You know, I've read a study that says it's bad to eat while watching TV."</p>
<p>"Have you really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It also says it's much better to eat facing another person."</p>
<p>"Interesting. And where have you read this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as her lips pulled up into a small smile.</p>
<p>"Somewhere very serious. The American Journal of...um...Nutrition."</p>
<p>"And what do they have to say about eating five hundred calorie muffins in the middle of the afternoon?"</p>
<p>"Funny you should ask because they happen to say something similar. You should have them as often as you like as long as there's someone with you. Preferably with a Scottish accent."</p>
<p>She burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"You're ridiculous, you know that, right?"</p>
<p>"Ridiculous or cute?"</p>
<p>She took a few steps closer and Fitz's throat bobbed when he could feel her breath on him. She looked him up and down like she'd done earlier.</p>
<p>"I'd say...30% ridiculous and 70% cute."</p>
<p>"And what if I asked you to upgrade me to more than friend?"</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. That's why you should have dinner with me so that you can decide afterwards."</p>
<p>"You have really thought of everything, haven't you?"</p>
<p>Fitz grinned and, this sort of flirting high he was on making him bolder, he reached for a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face and gently pushed it back behind her ear. She blushed prettily as she bit her lip. "Plus, I bet that would piss off Nathanson, wouldn't it?"</p>
<p>She laughed, letting her head fall on his shoulder and the butterflies in Fitz's chest took flight. He still didn't understand what was happening to him. He'd never felt so confident with such a smart, pretty, incredible woman and his awkward sort of charm, as Daisy called it, had never worked on someone he was actually very interested in before.</p>
<p>"Alright then," she said as she stepped back. "What did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"Nothing specific actually but Chinese sounds good."</p>
<p>"Then I know just the place." She hesitated for a second before reaching for his hand and sliding her fingers through his. They fit perfectly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For twenty points, a question about botany. What is the otherwise deadly poison found in small, harmless quantities in fruits like apples, pears or apricots?"</p>
<p>"Cyanide!" Anna cried out as she practically smashed the buzzer once more. </p>
<p>"That's correct. Trinity High School, you're up for the quarter finals. Congratulations." </p>
<p>The kids erupted in cheers and high-fives and hugs and only when they noticed Jemma's pointed looks did they turn around to shake their opponent's hands. The adults in this competition acted like children so maybe she'd manage to have those teenagers act like decent adults by the end of it. </p>
<p>Once they were done, Jemma barely had the time to congratulate them on their good work before they started asking all kinds of questions and insisting they start working on their weakest topics immediately. As always she tried to tell them to take a break but deep down, she knew it was useless and she now always kept the afternoon after a competition free to work with her team. After all, she knew she would have been no better if she was in their place so she couldn't blame them for wanting to do their best. </p>
<p>As they debated whether they should work on physics or botany and if they should have lunch first —they really should because Jemma desperately needed a break— she didn't notice that Nathanson wasn't around anymore. Or well, to be completely honest, she did but since he was always incapable of making a decision anyway, she was fine with him not being here as they planned their afternoon. Until she heard him shout "Say that again!" loud enough for everyone around to stop talking for a second. </p>
<p>Jemma turned towards him and sighed. He was in the back of the room facing Daisy, the rather vindictive woman from Bedford Academy. Both of them had their arms crossed over their chest and stood only inches from each other. An outside onlooker might think there was some sort of sexual tension there but it was Nathanson and he only ever created regular tension, the annoying kind that made you want to shut him up with punches and certainly not kisses. </p>
<p>"Alright," she said, turning back to her team. "Just go get lunch and we'll meet in the lobby in an hour. I have to deal with the children."</p>
<p>That earned her a lot of laughter at least and she gave them a little side smile before taking her bag and jacket and walking towards Nathanson and Daisy.</p>
<p>"Nathanson, will you stop screaming? We're supposed to be the adults here," Jemma hissed at him once she was close enough, making Daisy snicker. </p>
<p>"<i>She</i> started it!" he protested. Jemma glared at him and he at least had the decency to look sheepish for a second.</p>
<p>"What exactly did she start?" Jemma asked with a loud sigh. </p>
<p>"She keeps calling me Nathanson!"</p>
<p>Jemma frowned. "What? That's not your name?" Daisy snickered again, which didn't really help him calm down but, to be fair, he seemed to be even more ridiculous than usual.</p>
<p>"She refuses to call me Professor." </p>
<p>"Well, technically, since you don't have a PhD, in the UK you wouldn't qualify to be called prof—"</p>
<p>"Hey Daisy, why are you fighting with Jamison again?" Fitz interrupted and Jemma winced as she braced herself for Nathanson's reaction. </p>
<p>"IT'S PROFESSOR NATHANSON!" </p>
<p>"Dr. Fitz, please…" He just raised his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Wow, no need to shout. I thought you rich people type were more dignified," Daisy added, making Fitz snicker and Jemma glare at him. She really didn't need them to give Nathanson more reasons to rant endlessly about their ridiculous rivalry. </p>
<p>"Then stop being so disrespectful and call people by their proper name and—"</p>
<p>"Yeah Daisy, stop that," Fitz said. "Don't want him to take his sour mood out on the staff when he gets home."</p>
<p>Daisy burst out laughing and Jemma sighed but still had to bite her lip not to smile at Nathanson's reaction, his face having turned a bright shade of red. </p>
<p>"Come on, we have to go anyway," Fitz said, grabbing Daisy's arm and pulling her back. "Team's waiting for us. Dr. Simmons," he added with a discreet grin then turned to Nathanson and bowed down. </p>
<p>"My Lord." </p>
<p>"I JUST WANT TO BE CALLED PROFESSOR, I DON'T NEED YOU TO—"</p>
<p>"They don't care, Nathanson."</p>
<p>"But you could at least—"</p>
<p>"Come on now, I'm here to train the team, not to deal with your little tantrums. I've been called Miss instead of Doctor many times and I actually deserve the title. Twice. You'll survive."</p>
<p>And with that Jemma turned around and left the room. She really needed caffeine and a break now. She didn't remember feeling so tense even when she was working on her PhDs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jemma walked out of the cafeteria with a large cup of tea and triple chocolate muffins in a bag and sighed. It was a good thing the next few rounds would be a few weeks apart from now on because she was developing terrible habits. She still had fifteen minutes before joining her team so she thought she'd go for a bit of fresh air. Taking a left turn, she started towards the elevator, feeling quite proud of herself. She knew the place well now and almost never got lost anymore. </p>
<p>Just as she was about to reach the elevator, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and before she had the time to react, she was being pulled to the side into another hallway. </p>
<p>"Let go of me, I have a black belt in— Fitz?" </p>
<p>He replied by pressing his lips to hers and Jemma squeaked in surprise before melting into the kiss, one arm winding around his waist as the other tried to hold onto her bag. As he deepened the kiss, he pressed her against the wall, his hand sliding into her hair and the warmth of his body enveloping her completely. Jemma sighed against his lips as she slowly felt all the tension leave her body and be replaced with another kind of warm, tingling, delicious tension. </p>
<p>"A black belt in what?" he mumbled against her lips and she just groaned as she pulled him close again. </p>
<p>"Nothing, don't stop!"</p>
<p>Fitz chuckled and nibbled her lower lip before diving into the kiss once more.</p>
<p>She kept her eyes closed for a moment after they broke the kiss, her lips still tingling deliciously. The way he was lightly massaging her neck and scalp felt nicer than it had any right to be. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she opened her eyes lazily, finding him looking at her with a soft smile she could only reciprocate. </p>
<p>"I missed you last night." </p>
<p>"Me too. But I couldn't tell the kids I had to leave early to go on a date with their nemesis' teacher."</p>
<p>Jemma rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>"Leaving work at 9PM can hardly be considered early. And I didn't need to go out or anything. Pizza, a movie and your unnaturally warm body to keep me from freezing all night would have been enough."</p>
<p>"Oh, so that's how you see me?" Fitz said with a chuckle. "Just a warm body, yeah?"</p>
<p>"No, you're also a very pretty face." Fitz raised his eyebrows and Jemma's lips pulled up even higher. "And a rather delightful conversational partner." </p>
<p>"Oh I should have known that's how rich people treat their—"</p>
<p>She cut him off with her lips on his, smiling into the kiss as she remembered her earlier thought. Now Fitz, that was someone you wanted to shut up with a kiss. </p>
<p>"Will you stop with this ridiculous rich people thing? Your flat's bigger than mine!" Fitz gave her a sheepish little smile. "All of this is just so ridiculous, really. The secrecy and the rivalry. And I bet Daisy and Nathanson care a lot more about this whole rivalry than the kids do. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't—"</p>
<p>"I was certain I saw her go that way. Doctor Simmons?" </p>
<p>"Doctor Simmons?" Anna repeated. </p>
<p>Jemma's eyes widened and she immediately put her hand on Fitz's mouth. She still had 12 minutes and she wasn't going to let anyone steal that from her, even her favorite students. Whatever they needed could wait that long. </p>
<p>Fitz licked the palm of her hand, making her giggle and her eyes widen even more. </p>
<p>"Stop that," she whispered and he just grinned before dropping his head down to her shoulder, kissing his way up from her shoulder until he reached bare skin. He nipped at her neck and Jemma had to bite her lip. </p>
<p>They'd been together for two weeks and he'd already discovered more sensitive spots than all her previous boyfriends combined ever had. Their first dinner had turned into a drink at the nearest bar because they were too entranced in their conversation to stop and when the bar had closed, she had done what she had wanted to do all night and kissed him. After that, it had been a blur as they practically ran to her apartment —she'd be lying if she said she didn't have that in mind when taking him to a restaurant in her neighborhood. She'd only regained full control of herself two hours later as they both laid in bed, panting and laughing in disbelief at what they'd just done and, at least for her part, how good it had been. That was when she had upgraded him from friend to lover. That time, they'd slept until it was almost afternoon and spent the rest of the day together, talking about all sorts of topics other men weren't usually interested in once they'd already slept with her, until they’d gotten distracted with more kisses and other delicious activities. </p>
<p>After two weeks of spending almost every night together, Jemma felt utterly smitten by this ridiculous but completely adorable, irresistible and impossible man currently trying to get a moan out of her as she tried to hide from her students. </p>
<p>Fortunately, Anna and Emily just walked past them without looking to the side and Jemma relaxed, letting Fitz do that delicious thing with his tongue for a moment before pushing him back.</p>
<p>"The thing with Nathanson and now <i>this</i>?" </p>
<p>Fitz pretended to look sheepish for a second before his lips pulled up again.</p>
<p>"You have to admit it's kind of exciting though? Hiding. The secret relationship and everything."</p>
<p>Jemma glared at him. He was a little bit right of course. Not that being with Fitz wasn't exciting in and of itself, because it really was, but the way he had her pressed against the wall in a darkened hallway to hide from their colleagues was strangely thrilling. But she wasn't going to tell him that. </p>
<p>"I don't see anything exciting about having to listen to Nathanson rant about you guys for the rest of the day."</p>
<p>"Sorry," Fitz said with a little pout. "But I have to pretend to hate you guys and <i>you</i> are not making it easy. Nathanson, on the other hand, he's such an—"</p>
<p>"Easy target, yeah, yeah. I know." They hadn't really had the time to talk about their relationship yet. Jemma liked him a lot, they were having a lot of excellent sex and a lot of passionate conversations but it had only been two weeks and she didn't know what he felt for her yet. And she didn't feel like letting her colleagues or students know about her private life if she could help it so keeping their relationship a secret had just felt like the logical thing to do.</p>
<p>Fitz cupped her cheek and gently swiped his thumb over her skin. "I'll make it up to you." Jemma raised her eyebrows and he grinned. "How long do you have?"</p>
<p>"Not long enough and it's not happening here anyway." </p>
<p>Fitz pouted again before pulling back from her and taking a step back. "Alright, tonight then?" </p>
<p>"I'm counting on it," she said before grabbing him by the belt and pulling him back to her. </p>
<p>"I still have ten minutes to spare though, do you have a suggestion?" she asked looking at him from under her lashes.</p>
<p>"Would you share that tea and triple chocolate muffin you have in the bag?" She squinted her eyes at him and he just grinned. "Have I told you those are better for you if you share them with a Scot?" </p>
<p>"You know what's even better when you share them with an English girl?"</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around her shoulders again. "Kisses and cuddles?"</p>
<p>"Ten points to Bedford Academy." </p>
<p>"Only ten points?" </p>
<p>"Maybe you'll get bonus points later…" </p>
<p>Fitz laughed and cupped her cheek before pressing his lips to hers and Jemma sighed. They were truly excellent at sharing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jemma yawned as she walked into the elevator and pressed the button for Fitz's floor. Knowing she'd see him tonight and his promise of <i>making it up to her</i> had made her long afternoon of training and marking papers a lot more bearable but now that she was here, all she really wanted was she had described him earlier. To settle in his giant couch, hide under his fluffy tartan blanket and ideally, fall asleep in his arms. Some food would be nice too. And a nice pair of pyjamas. </p>
<p>But she felt like it was maybe too early in their relationship to let go of the mystery and romance. So taking a look into the elevator's mirror, she fixed her hair, arranged her blouse, made sure she didn't have something stuck between her teeth and turned around just when the elevator's doors opened.</p>
<p>"Coming!" Fitz cried out from somewhere in the apartment when she knocked. Jemma's lip pulled up when he finally came to open the door a minute later. He'd changed into something much more casual, a jean, white t-shirt and fluffy socks, his curls were a bit of a mess and he had flour on the tip of his nose. </p>
<p>"Hi," she said, not resisting and pressing a kiss on the tip of his nose. Fitz shook his head with a funny little grimace and cradled her cheek to kiss her lips softly instead.</p>
<p>"Come on in, it's almost ready," he said, opening the door wider and taking her hand to pull her in and close behind her before she had the time to say anything.</p>
<p>"What's ready, I thought we were going out…" Jemma trailed off as the smell hit her nostrils and she hummed happily. </p>
<p>"I know I said I wanted to take you out to make it up to you, which I will just not like that, but you sounded exhausted when we talked on the phone so I…um I thought I'd cook something so we could stay here instead. I have plenty of blankets and cushions and I queued a few movies and documentaries I thought you might like…" He trailed off when he noticed her eyes widening. "But if you'd rather go out, I can still change back into something nicer, it'll just be a minute and—"</p>
<p>"Is it pizza you're cooking?" </p>
<p>"Uh…yeah," Fitz answered, his smile a mix of shy and proud. "It's really not that hard once you've got the hang of it."</p>
<p>Taking a look around at the soft light from the candles and fairy light, his welcoming couch and even the assortment of vegetables to nibble on that he'd put on the coffee table just for her, Jemma felt a surge of affection rise for this adorable man and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, her face resting in the crook of his neck, sighing happily. He smelt like Fitz and pizza. </p>
<p>"You're the best," she mumbled against his skin. </p>
<p>He chuckled as he pulled her closer, rubbing his hands soothingly over her back. </p>
<p>"I try." </p>
<p>A minute later, they were settled on the couch as they waited for the pizza to be ready. Fitz was flipping through the Netflix queue, telling her about all the movies he'd selected and Jemma was happy to just listen to his voice as she cuddled to his side, soaking in his impossible warmth as her eyes started to drift close. </p>
<p>"Wine?" Fitz offered once they'd decided on what to watch. </p>
<p>"Sure," Jemma answered all while not moving from his side or freeing the hand she'd been playing with absent-mindedly. </p>
<p>Fitz chuckled and gently pulled his arm away from her, making her pout, but instead of reaching for the bottle he wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest. Jemma practically purred as she was engulfed in his warmth. </p>
<p>"Mmmh this is nice," she said against the skin of his neck. </p>
<p>He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah it is."</p>
<p>They spent almost all evening like that, except when Fitz had to move to go get pizza, and it was the warmest, most at peace Jemma had felt in weeks. It wasn't exactly the kind of romantic evening she had envisioned when they'd met earlier that day but it was exactly what she needed. Romance, it seemed, could take many different forms. </p>
<p>It was true that Jemma still didn't know what it was between them yet but she already knew that it was a lot more than sex and nice conversations.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For ten points and possible victory, what's the name of the first dinosaur officially identified and given a name?" </p><p>"Fiiitz, don't you have enough competition in your life?" </p><p>"Oh I see, you don't have the answer and you're trying to find an excuse, aren't you?" </p><p>Jemma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's the Iguanodon."</p><p>"But how—"</p><p>"And I believe it was identified by geologist Gideon Mantell in 1822." </p><p>Jemma gave him a smug smile and it made his heart flutter in his chest. "God, you're smart!"</p><p>Her smile widened. "So does this mean Trinity won?"</p><p>"Jemma, I didn't--"</p><p>"That's perfect. Professor Nathanson, my team and myself will be waiting for your declaration of--"</p><p>She was cut off by his lips on hers as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Jemma giggled and relaxed into the kiss but he pulled back after only a few seconds. The museum was practically empty but it was still a public place. </p><p>"I said victory, I didn't specify for who."</p><p>Jemma pouted adorably.</p><p>"Just for you, not your school."</p><p>"Fine, then what did I win?"</p><p>"Lunch at the natural history museum's café."</p><p>Jemma shook her head. "But I already won that because I am, and I quote, very cute when I wear your shirt." </p><p>Oh he'd said that, hadn't he? He really was a sap. But really, what was he supposed to do when she woke him up wearing <i>only</i> his shirt and holding a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a plate full of pancakes in the other?</p><p>"Fine, you get a kiss then," he said, grinning as he moved closer to peck her lips once more.</p><p>"Oh because those aren't free anymore?" she asked against his lips when he tried to pull back, her arm around his waist keeping him close. </p><p>Fitz rolled his eyes. But he supposed he'd started it and he knew Jemma could get just as competitive as he was. </p><p>"Fine what do you want?"</p><p>Jemma bit her lip as she thought, her fingers fidgeting on his waist through the thin cotton of his shirt very distracting. Then her eyes focused back on him and she grinned. "I want your shirt!"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"You're right, I look really good in it. I want it."</p><p>Fitz chuckled. Well, at least she was asking for it instead of stealing it like the cardigan she'd suggested he leave at her place for when he got cold but that she was really the only one wearing. But she also looked really good in that and he actually had three of this same shirt —he'd gotten several compliments about how it brought out his blue eyes the first time he wore it so he'd gone back to buy two more and saved himself excruciating hours of shopping in the future.</p><p>"Fine, you get the shirt, now can we move on to the—"</p><p>"And I want you to call Nathanson by his actual name the next time you see him."</p><p>"Jemma!" </p><p>"Fiiitz!" </p><p>"You really want to strip me of everything I love?" </p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. Just the next time so maybe, for once, it'll save me an hour or two of his ridiculous ramblings." </p><p>"Fine, the shirt and Nathanson, is that all?"</p><p>She kissed his lips, lingering just a few more seconds before pulling back. "And I'm keeping this promise for a <i>proper</i> kiss for later today." </p><p>Fitz smiled as he looked into her eyes, feeling his heart melt a little bit at the mix of mischievousness and tenderness he found there. It had been three weeks of spending almost every night and weekend together and he didn't think he had ever liked being with someone as much as he liked being with her. Everything they did together was more fun because they were together, even if it was just lying in bed in their pyjamas trying to decide what to do that day despite the heavy rain. </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll remind you of that one," Fitz said before stepping back for good and reaching for her hand. "Now, shall we move on to the rest of the dinosaur exhibit?"</p><hr/><p>"Alright, can you get me the cheese salad, jasmine tea and…surprise me with the muffin, alright? I'm going to run to the loo real quick." </p><p>"Yeah, alright."</p><p>Jemma pecked his cheek and with a sweet smile, turned around and started towards the bathroom at the back of the café. Fitz watched her go for a few seconds —he really was smitten— before getting in line. There was quite a bit of queue given the size of this place and Fitz hoped they'd manage to find seats. Although the museum had been quite empty for a rainy day, it seemed that everybody agreed with him on how nice the food was at the adjoining café. As focused as he was on the muffin display, wondering if he should maybe get two for now and two for later, he didn't see his friend walking towards him.</p><p>"Hi Fitz!" </p><p>He startled and turned around to find Daisy, his eyes widening as he wondered how long exactly she had been there. </p><p>"Hey Daisy! What are you doing here?" He winced. That didn't sound very nice and made him sound guilty on top of it. </p><p>She just rolled her eyes. "You've been talking to me about this place for months, Fitz. And I was in the neighborhood so…" </p><p>"Oh right…" Maybe he shouldn't have taken his secret girlfriend to the place he'd been talking a lot about to the person he was hiding their relationship from. Was Jemma really his girlfriend though? He was completely smitten with her and she wouldn't be spending so much time with him if she didn't like him at least a little bit. So it certainly felt like she was his girlfriend but they never had the talk and he'd been known to completely misinterpret signs from women before. Anyway, he'd been talking about this place to Daisy for months and she hadn't seemed too interested but of course, she had to choose the day Jemma and he had decided to go. "So um… did you like it?" </p><p>"Yeah, it was good."</p><p>"And uh… did you go to the museum too?"</p><p>"Yeah." <i>Oh.</i> "Saw the dinosaurs and the exhibit on prehistoric fossils that's actually really interesting." </p><p>"Oh, that's good." </p><p>
  <i>Crap. Crap. Crap.</i>
</p><p>"What about you? Here on your own?" </p><p>Fitz let out the most supremely awkward chuckle. "Yeah well, you know me and my non-existent social life. Didn't have anything better to do on a rainy Saturday."</p><p>"Yeah, of course," Daisy replied with an expression Fitz couldn't quite decipher before her lips pulled up into a mischievous grin that Fitz still didn't know what to make of.</p><p>"Well I feel bad for you always being on your own so I could introduce you to some of my single friends."</p><p>"Hey, why don't you worry about your love life, instead?" Fitz grumbled, making Daisy grin even wider.</p><p>"So what you're telling me is that you don't need me to set you up with someone? Is there a reason for that?"</p><p>As Daisy asked her suspicious questions, Jemma walked back towards him and given the relaxed expression on her face, it was clear she hadn't seen Daisy, probably because of the very tall guy in the queue in front of them.</p><p>Panicking for a second, Fitz managed to school his features just in time for the moment she would be too close to turn around without Daisy seeing her.</p><p>"Doctor Simmons," he said, trying to sound as cold as possible.</p><p>Jemma frowned, her lips turning up into a naughty smile that had Fitz's throat bobbing for a second (that would teach him for calling her Doctor in two specific contexts that had nothing to do with each other) before she finally saw Daisy and her expression changed, trying to match Fitz's expression. </p><p>Fitz winced as Daisy turned around. He hoped he was a better actor than <i>that</i>.</p><p>"Doctor Fitz, Miss Johnson," she replied.</p><p>"Doctor Simmons, funny seeing you here," Daisy said. </p><p>"Ah yes, I thought a little on-site training with the kids would help." </p><p>"Oh so you came here with the kids?" Daisy said with an arched eyebrow. "You didn't do a great job of keeping an eye on them apparently."</p><p>Jemma rolled her eyes and Fitz couldn't help chuckling. </p><p>"It's the weekend, I'm giving them enough of my time as it is. They can have lunch on their own." </p><p>"How wonderful, giving so much of yourself... to the kids." Had Fitz imagined it or did Daisy make a pause there?</p><p>"I'm very committed to their future victory," Jemma replied with a too sweet smile. </p><p>"Still… it's funny we've all decided to come to the same place today," Daisy insisted. Fitz winced but Jemma seemed to be handling this conversation fine on her own and anything he'd say might just make it worse. </p><p>"Well, you know the saying, great minds and more ordinary ones sometimes think alike." </p><p>Fitz couldn't help snorting at that. Daisy glared at him but he just couldn't resist a good come back. "You know she's talking about you too, right?" Daisy said.</p><p>"I know… but we'll see who is really the great mind here when we kick her school out in the quarter finals."</p><p>Daisy laughed as she shook her head. "Well gotta go. Fitz, see you on Monday. Dr. Simmons, I'll see you next week."</p><p>Daisy finally left the café and Jemma pretended to go to the end of the queue. After a minute though, she walked back to Fit, put her head on his shoulder and sighed as Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist. That earned them a confused look from the tall guy in front of them but he didn't say anything. </p><p>"I hate pretending not to like you. It's enough having to pretend during the competition."</p><p>"I know. Me too." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. </p><p>"That's not what science is supposed to be about." Fitz could hear the pout in her voice and couldn't help smiling. She had no right being so adorable while grumbling.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"You get much better results when you cooperate."</p><p>"I know. I noticed." She looked up and he waggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed as she shook her head. "Well unless Nathanson is hiding in here somewhere, I think we should be safe for the rest of the weekend."</p><p>"Yeah," she said with a soft sigh as she reached up to give him a sweet kiss before pulling back and lacing her fingers through his. Fitz felt his heart clench in his chest. He was there with her and he already missed her. Next week was the quarter finals and he knew they would both be training their teams every day, leaving them little time to see each other. The more time passed, the less "exciting" this whole secret relationship was and the more frustrating it became.</p><hr/><p>"Afternoon, Fitzy!"</p><p>Fitz startled as the words were practically shouted in his ear and turned around.</p><p>"Daisy! For f--" He let out a deep sigh. "Don't surprise me like that and don't call me that in front of the students."</p><p>In the corner of his eyes, Fitz could see Jason trying his best not to laugh. He really was a good kid.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Dr. Fitz," she said with a terrible impersonation of an English accent. "I'll wait until you're done here." Fitz frowned. Whatever the reason was for that accent, he was pretty sure it wasn't good for him.</p><p>His throat bobbing as he tried to keep his composure, Fitz turned back to Jason.</p><p>"I'm sorry Jason, you were saying that--"</p><p>"I can't come to training tomorrow."</p><p>"Oh. Is there something wrong?"</p><p>He thought he saw Jason tense for a moment but then he just shook his head and smiled. "No, I just- My mom made an appointment for me. I can't miss it."</p><p>"Oh. Alright then. We'll miss you but I'm sure you'll do fine even with one less training."</p><p>"Thanks, Dr. Fitz! See you on Friday then."</p><p>"Yeah, see you on Friday, bye Jason." Fitz felt like there was something Jason wasn't saying given he was usually the one insisting they had more training. But these sessions weren't mandatory anyway and hopefully it was just mild teenage drama that would soon be resolved. His own teenage years weren't that far back but they hadn't exactly been ordinary so he wouldn't really know how to help.</p><p>"Jason's not the only person you'll see on Friday," Daisy said, interrupting his musings.</p><p>Fitz rolled his eyes. "Yes, Daisy I know that. I will also see the rest of my team, students from other schools, teachers, maybe I'll even come across my annoying neighbor in the--"</p><p>"And Dr. Simmons," Daisy interrupted with her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>"Yeah,  I suppose I might c-cross paths with--"</p><p>"Fitz, I know!"</p><p>Fitz frowned, trying his best to feign confusion. 'What? What do you know?"</p><p>"You and Dr. Simmons," she said, air quoting Jemma's name.</p><p>"I don't know--"</p><p>"I've seen you in the museum making out like teenagers."</p><p>"Oh." Fitz sighed, trying to mentally prepare for another rant about their school's rivalry. Not that it was <i>all</i> completely ridiculous. He'd seen how some of those fancy school kids <i>and teachers</i> could be but Jemma wasn't like that and neither were her kids. They were always nice and polite, which Fitz suspected Jemma had something to do with.</p><p>"Not that I needed to see that. Or her waiting for you at the subway station last night." Bloody hell, they were really slipping. "You two are the worst liars I have seen!"</p><p>"Hey, we fooled you these past weeks!" Fitz protested, before wincing as he realized he might have given her more information than he meant to. Daisy raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"How long has it been going on?"</p><p>"None of your business," Fitz grumbled. "Now go ahead, make another speech about betraying my team, my school, all of Brooklyn, even my own ancestors. Wait no, that last one might be my mother but I'm sure you can find something."</p><p>Daisy glared at him for almost a whole minute before taking a step closer and swatting his chest.</p><p>"Idiot!"</p><p>Fitz frowned for good this time. "That's it?"</p><p>"You should have told me."</p><p>"Well, again, I didn't feel like getting the speech about betrayal, rivalry and all that."</p><p>"I was going to give it to you. First thing Monday morning."</p><p>"And why didn't you?"</p><p>"I've seen you two together at the cafe when you thought I was gone. And again last night," Daisy said with a knowing smile Fitz didn't quite understand.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"You're in love, Fitz."</p><p>"We're not!"</p><p>"Oh yes, you are. And sickeningly cute too."</p><p>Fitz felt the back of his neck start to heat up. "No, it's only been a few weeks and we haven't even discussed it and--"</p><p>"I don't care how you're labelling it or not. You're having cute dates at the museum, you walk hand in hand like a cute old married couple and I know what I've seen when you two are together. You're in love."</p><p>Fitz wanted to ask what she meant by that and what she thought she'd seen, he really did. Because whatever he said, he knew his feelings were far past just <i>liking</i> Jemma but he'd always been bad at reading those kinds of signs. But Daisy had already managed to discover them, she'd be insufferable if he asked what might sound like relationship advice.</p><p>So Fitz just shrugged and rolled his eyes. Daisy was about to say something but Fitz's phone beeped and he took it out of his back pocket, smiling at the picture of Jemma pouting, her eyes pointing at Nathanson looking grumpy behind her. She was so cute. He loved how expressive she was, it was like she had extra muscles in her face.</p><p>"That's her, isn't it?" Daisy asked, interrupting him in his thoughts.</p><p>"Yeah, so what?"</p><p>"Proving my point, Fitzy."</p><p>Fitz groaned and put his phone back in his pocket. He would answer her text later when Daisy wasn't watching his every move like a creep.</p><p>"So does this mean we're allowed to be together without you telling on us?"</p><p>"You still want to keep it a secret?"</p><p>"For now. Jemma doesn't want to have to deal with Nathanson and like I said we haven't really discussed what--"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, alright. Whatever you say," Daisy interrupted.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Yeah alright, I won't say anything. Just be discreet and don't distract the kids. I still want to beat the crap out of all these fancy schools and go to regionals!"</p><p>Fitz laughed. He might possibly be in love with Jemma but it didn't mean he wasn't his own competitive self anymore. He would do anything to help his kids win. They deserved it.</p><p>"And we will."</p><p>Daisy nodded before her smile turned mischievous again and she moved closer to him. "So... this whole calling each other doctor, it's a sex thing, right?"</p><p>"Daisy!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For twenty points and the last spot in the semi-finals, a question about physics. What does the term event horizon define?"</p><p>There was a loud bang on the buzzer before Jason, Fitz's unofficial favorite student spoke. "In general relativity, it's a boundary in spacetime beyond which events cannot affect the observer."</p><p>"Correct. Congratulations Bedford Academy, you won your spot at the semi-finals."</p><p>Jemma applauded politely. With Nathanson not far, she couldn't do much more, but internally she was cheering for her boyfriend. They would both be in the semi-finals and if they both won, they would finally get to compete against each other for the final. And she would get to beat the crap out of him --lovingly and respectfully of course.</p><p>Jemma sighed. It was really silly that she couldn't appear to be proud of her boyfriend or go and tease him like she wanted to do it. With Daisy knowing and seeming apparently okay with it given the rather friendly smile she'd given her earlier, maybe they didn't have to hide anymore. She could simply walk up to him, congratulate him and give him a kiss or a hug and people would just have to deal with it. Nathanson would be outraged and honestly, at this point, Jemma thought it might amuse her.</p><p>In fact, she was going to do just that. She stood up and took a deep breath but while she was thinking, Fitz's team had moved on from whooping and cheering to what seemed like a rather serious conversation. Fitz had a deep frown on his forehead and it didn't seem like the right moment to interrupt.</p><p>Shaking her head, Jemma just turned around and left the room. Next time then. She would do it next time for sure. Her team had already gone home and she had a long day ahead. She had to start preparing her classes for the new semester and then she had to go home and get ready for drinks with her colleagues. She'd been excited at the prospect at first. She'd been spending a lot of time with Nathanson since the start of year and it'd be nice to get to know Bobbi, Lincoln and all the other teachers. But most of them were bringing their significant others and Jemma was sad that she wouldn't get to be with Fitz. If they could put all these silly rivalries aside, she bet he would get on well with most of her colleagues. But instead she would have to find another excuse for him not being there. She wouldn't be surprised if people started thinking her boyfriend was imaginary.</p><hr/><p>Jemma: Can I come over?</p><p>Jemma: I know it's late and you probably had a long day but--</p><p>A reply came in before Jemma even had the time to finish typing her second text.</p><p>Fitz: Always :--)</p><p>A warmth spread through Jemma's chest that had nothing to do with the alcohol still coursing through her system. Despite having spent most of their free time together in the past weeks, she still wanted to see him all the time. And it seemed like he felt the same. Some nights, Fitz showed up to her door already half asleep and they just collapsed on the couch and fell asleep on each other without exchanging more than a few sentences. But she wouldn't have it any other way because everything was better with him. Even dozing off on the couch.</p><p>When had she turned into such a sap? She was usually much more independent. She'd spent a really nice evening getting to know her colleagues better but she kept thinking "Oh, Fitz would love that joke" or "Fitz would back me up on that theory" and had just missed him a lot.</p><p>The subway rolled into the station and Jemma quickly climbed in, only now realizing that she had already been on the right platform to take the train to Fitz's, her brain not even entertaining the idea that he could tell her not to come over. She smiled as she walked towards a free seat and sat, letting her head fall against the wall for a second. Her phone beeped again and her lips pulled up when she saw his text.</p><p>Fitz: Did you have dinner? I don't have much but I can still make pancakes if you like.</p><p>Ah pancakes. The language of love. The two of them didn't really have the same eating habits but they agreed that it was always a good time for pancakes. But she'd eaten all kinds of junk food with her friends and now all she craved was water, maybe tea and Fitz.</p><p>Jemma: I've had way too much to eat already but thanks for the offer :--) I'll be there in twenty minutes. L--</p><p>Jemma's finger froze on the keyboard. Love. The word had been on her mind a lot these days. Because of course she loved him. In fact, she thought she'd been falling in love with him bit by bit ever since he'd made up that silly scientific publication about the merits of eating in someone's company. Because this mix of utterly ridiculous and adorable and bold and shy was just who he was. And how could she not love that and him?</p><p>But somehow, she still hadn't found the courage to say it. It was a beautiful thing to say and she thought everyone loved to hear it but it was still terrifying when you were the first one saying it. And text certainly wasn't the way to do it.</p><p>Jemma: I've had way too much to eat already but thanks for the offer :--) I'll be there in twenty minutes. Missed you tonight :--)</p><p>She hit send and put her phone back in her bag before pulling it close with a sigh.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, so how was your n--"</p><p>Jemma cut him off with a resounding kiss on the lips before winding her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as she could. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she could feel him smile against her neck. She sighed in contentment. In the past few weeks, she'd come to think of his comforting scent as home more than the flowery scent of her apartment.</p><p>"Everything alright?" he asked with a slight worry in his voice.</p><p>"Yes." She pulled back to look at him. "Yes, it's just that I-I..." He looked at her with raised eyebrows and an amused smile and she remembered that she'd had a few glasses of wine. Not enough to make her feel drunk or anything but it had to be in her breath anyway and she didn't want him to think it was a drunken confession.</p><p>"I missed you tonight."</p><p>His smile turned softer and he moved closer again to press a kiss to her forehead. "I missed you too." He cupped her cheeks with his hands and pressed another kiss to the tip of her nose and then another, feather light to her lips. It was incredibly sweet and tender and it made her heart soar. He pressed another one that made her giggle in delight. On the next one, she whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. The sweetness of his lips, the warmth of his hands, it was all too delicious and she just couldn't get enough of it. And maybe she was a little bit drunk after all but definitely not on alcohol.</p><hr/><p>"So um... next week, there's the big Christmas party at my school," Jemma said, too content to lift her head from where it rested on his chest.</p><p>As they grew more passionate, their kisses had taken them to the couch and it had been a glorious way to end the day. But then they'd gone softer again as they were both too tired to take this any further and they'd ended up cuddling on the couch. Which was just as perfect as anything else they could have done.</p><p>"Yeah?" Fitz replied sleepily.</p><p>He seemed a little quiet tonight but he was often like that when he was tired. And she had noticed the dark circles under his eyes when he'd opened the door.</p><p>"There'll be champagne and dancing and I'll get to wear a fancy dress," Jemma said, letting her fingers trail up and down his chest as her voice turned a little coy. "I mean I'll have to chaperone but it'll still be fun and it'd be so much nicer if you were there with me."</p><p>He chuckled. "Well, I don't have anything fancy to wear. So I'd feel out of place anyway."</p><p>The smile on her face faded a bit. She'd thought he would at least sound a little interested at the idea of seeing her in a fancy dress. Especially the one she had in mind.</p><p>"Don't say that. I'm sure you have--"</p><p>"I don't but it doesn't matter anyway, I can't come Jemma."</p><p>Jemma's chest constricted and she pulled back to look at him.</p><p>"But now that Daisy knows and doesn't mind and with the competition ending soon, I thought it wouldn't matter. In fact I thought maybe..." She trailed off as Fitz's brows furrowed. She felt like she'd done something wrong but she couldn't understand what.</p><p>"It's not about Daisy or Nathanson or anyone else. It's about the kids."</p><p>"What about them? I thought we agreed this rivalry was ridiculous and the kids probably didn't care?" Fitz straightened up, pulling back from her and bent forward, taking his head in his hands as he let out a big sigh. "Fitz, what is it?"</p><p>"Nothing," he said, voice harsher than she'd ever heard it. Tears started to pool in her eyes despite herself. This evening had started out so well and now, she didn't understand what was happening at all. Why was he closing himself to her like that?</p><p>He sighed and turned to her, giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm tired. Can we just go to bed?"</p><p>"Fitz, I can see that something's bothering you. It's just a party and I thought--"</p><p>"I don't care about the bloody party, Jemma."</p><p>"Fitz..."</p><p>"I just- I have more important things to think about. <i>My</i> kids don't get to have fancy parties for Christmas. I can't just go there and enjoy myself as if my school wasn't good enough for me--"</p><p>Jemma frowned. It didn't sound like him at all.</p><p>"Fitz. What does it have to do with anything? It'd just be a nice night out with your girlfriend. I thought you'd enjoy seeing Nathanson's jaw drop when he sees us together." She gave him a tentative smile. Making fun of Nathanson never failed to cheer him up. But with no luck this time. "I don't understand, Fitz."</p><p>"Of course you don't." He sighed.</p><p>His words felt like a cold shower. She was confused and hurt that he'd suddenly decided not to share what was bothering him just when she thought their relationship was going to move to the next step. Now, she was getting angry.</p><p>She stood up and took a few steps back. "What do you mean, Fitz?"</p><p>"Jason's dropping out of the team. He has to take a job because his mum lost hers so I'm sorry, but I can't go that party--"</p><p>"Oh Fitz, I'm sorry and I wish I could help but what does that have to do with--"</p><p>"--I can't risk the kids knowing about us. Losing Jason's a big enough blow already."</p><p>That was worse than a cold shower. Somehow it felt like she'd gotten it all wrong, that their relationship wasn't at all what she thought it was. And it took her by surprise how much it hurt. An hour ago, she'd even been thinking about how nice it would be to live together because she just wanted to be with him all the time and now...</p><p>A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it angrily.</p><p>"So when you said you liked hiding and pretending not to like each other because it was exciting, you were actually ashamed of me."</p><p>"What? No!" His eyes widened as he stood up and moved closer but she was too angry and just took as many steps back. "No Jemma, never. That's not what I--"</p><p>"But you're not even willing to stand up to a bunch of teenagers for me. Then where do you think this is going?"</p><p>"Jemma, I'm sorry. It's just that they can't think I'm having fun while..." He trailed off. His voice was a little shaky now and she almost reached out to him but all those strong emotions, the disappointment and the exhaustion of the day were a bad mix. This was exactly why she'd been afraid to tell him she loved him, because she was terrified he wasn't in the same place as she was.</p><p>"You thought we'd have a bit of fun until you got bored of the whole secret relationship thing?"</p><p>"Jemma, no. You know it's not true. It's just...complicated at the moment but--"</p><p>"I should probably go," she cut him off, looking around for her jacket and finding it on the ground where it fell after Fitz had pushed it off her shoulders earlier.</p><p>"Jemma," he pleaded as he reached for her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I... Let's just go to bed and we'll talk in the morning."</p><p>His blue eyes boring into hers like that and his hand, just as gentle and tender as earlier almost convinced her. But she was too upset and confused and for the first time in weeks, she felt the need to go home and be alone to think. She loved him, there was no denying that but the question was: Was it worth continuing this relationship and risking having her heart broken if he didn't take it as seriously as she did?</p><p>She pulled her hand away and he let her go, his throat bobbing hard as he kept his eyes trained on her.</p><p>"I have to go, Fitz. I need to think."</p><p>"Jemma..."</p><p>"Goodbye, Fitz."</p><p>She opened the door and walked out, closing behind her without looking back and practically running down the stairs before she changed her mind. She managed to catch the last train home and it took all her self control not to turn into a sobbing mess until she was inside her apartment. It hadn't felt right to stay at Fitz's after what he'd told her but now that she was home, alone, it just didn't really feel like home anymore.</p><p>So what was she supposed to do now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the angst but it will be resolved soon, chapter six is all written and ready to be posted!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For ten points, what is making Doctor Leopold Fitz even grumpier than usual?"</p>
<p>Fitz groaned and started walking away. Daisy followed him of course.</p>
<p>"What I mean is that either you and Miss Fancy school are getting much better at pretending or..."</p>
<p>"Leave me alone, Daisy."</p>
<p>"Fitz, what did you do?"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Fitz cried out as he finally stopped walking and turned to his friend who was looking at him with an almost severe expression he didn't quite understand. He thought she'd be happy to know things weren't good between them given she was the one who'd made it sound like he'd betray his whole school if he even befriended Jemma. "What makes you think I'm the one who did something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Because you've been looking at her from afar like a puppy who's been punished for being naughty. If she'd done something wrong, you'd look angry, not sad. Although she is kind of looking at you the same way."</p>
<p>"She's not, she's been ignoring me." Fitz sighed. It had been ten days since she'd left his apartment and he hadn't been able to talk to her or see her. She'd ignored all his calls, hadn't seemed to be moved by the few voice messages he'd left on her phone telling her how sorry he was and how much he'd missed her. And when he'd texted her, she hadn't completely ignored him but had replied that she either didn't have the time to see him or just didn't want to. Not yet. Like an idiot, he'd thought that seeing each other face to face today would change something but with everyone around, it was even easier to keep pretending like they always did. Except it probably wasn't pretense from her anymore.</p>
<p>"She does it when you're not looking. Now tell me what happened."</p>
<p>Fitz sighed. It was useless to try and resist Daisy anyway and to be honest, it had been weighing on him all this time and it might feel good to talk to someone about it. He took Daisy's arm and pulled her outside of their assigned meeting room. The kids were too busy quizzing each other for their first match to hear anything but one could never be too careful.</p>
<p>He told her everything from how Jemma wanted to see him even though it was already late and how she'd invited him to that party and he let the bad news about Jason make him grumpy and bitter and take it all out on her. Before he could realize what he was saying and how that sounded, he'd ruined it all and hurt her.</p>
<p>"I-I think we might be broken up," Fitz finally let out, cursing himself for the shaking in his voice.</p>
<p>"How can one <i>think</i> they're broken up?"</p>
<p>"It's just... she hasn't called me back and doesn't want to see me and after today, we'll have no reason to see each other if she doesn't want so...I don't know. It just feels kind of final. Pun not intended," Fitz added when he saw Daisy's lips tick up slightly.</p>
<p>The two semi-finals would be played one after the other then, the two winning teams would play the final match directly after lunch. So whatever was the result of their match, only one of them could get to the next step.</p>
<p>"Oh, Fitz..."</p>
<p>Fitz didn't dare look up at her and see the look of pity that probably meant he was right about them being broken up.</p>
<p>"So you think I'm right?"</p>
<p>"No, I think you're an idiot!"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Fitz cried out as Daisy punched his arm.</p>
<p>"She wants you to meet her friends and is willing to risk her colleagues hating her and Nathanson being even more annoying than usual just for you. She obviously loves you as much as you love her. She won't end it without at least proper conversation."</p>
<p>Fitz ducked his head. "What?"  He groaned as he took his head in his hands. "Fitz, you told her you love her, right?"</p>
<p>"She hasn't either!" he replied petulantly and Daisy just shook her head.</p>
<p>He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, ruining everything between them before he'd even had the time to tell her how much he loved her. He hadn't wanted to tell her in the middle of a fight or in a text. He hadn't wanted her to think he was using this only as a way to get her back. He wanted her to believe he'd meant it for weeks already when he told her. But now... maybe he should have told her that day anyway, never let her leave his apartment.</p>
<p>"Maybe you are both idiots then."</p>
<p>"Thanks Daisy, that's very helpful."</p>
<p>She bumped his shoulder. "You're usually a genius, I'm sure you can find something."</p>
<p>"She doesn't take my calls, only texts back to say she doesn't want to see me and has been ignoring me all day. What am I supposed to do?"</p>
<p>"Go bigger!"</p>
<p>"Go bigger?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. And when everything's good, you can tell her to introduce me to that cute physics teacher who came with her today."</p>
<p>"What? But I thought they were the enemy and we weren't supposed to fraternize with--"</p>
<p>"Stay away from my private life and go fix yours."</p>
<p>Fitz started to protest but Daisy was already turning her back to return to their kids. It would be time to settle on stage soon. Their team was going first against Beacon High School and then possibly meeting Jemma's team in the final if they both won their semi-final.</p>
<p>Going big... It sounded easy when you said it like that but what was he supposed to do really?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz took a deep breath and willed his legs to stop shaking before standing up and walking up the few steps leading to the stage. He went directly for the mike set at the front of the stage for the organizer's usual opening speech and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Hi, I'm Doctor Fitz from Bedford Academy. Could I have your attention for just a few minutes before we start?"</p>
<p>Daisy was next to him before he had the time to take a deep breath and carry on with his plan.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" she hissed at him.</p>
<p>"Going big."</p>
<p>"What?" Her eyes widened in understanding. "No! I meant like sending her five hundred roses or playing classical music under her window, I don't know..."</p>
<p>Fitz put his hand on the mike to avoid everyone hearing this. "Well too late, that's what I'm doing."</p>
<p>"But--"</p>
<p>Before she had the time to protest further, Fitz turned around to face the mike again. Apparently, Daisy's intervention had done a better job at attracting people's attention than his first tentative sentence. Including Jemma and her team. He thought she was frowning but she was really too far away to read the expression on her face. His throat bobbed hard. But Daisy had been right. If Jemma was willing to risk having all her school hating her for him, then he should be willing to take the risk of being ridiculous to show her how much she meant to him.</p>
<p>"Before we start with this last day of competition for our district, I'd like to say a few words about why we're all here. Above everything --the competition, our school or our neighborhood-- we're all linked by our love of science. And history has proven that science always works better when people cooperate rather than when they compete. Look at the ISS, look at Pierre and Marie Curie, or even just how strong our teams can be when all their students work together. We all have so much more in common than we are different. That's what I always thought and so did Jemma Simmons, the brilliant chemistry teacher at Trinity School."</p>
<p>Jemma straightened up and several eyes turned to her but she was still too far for Fitz to see what might be going on in her head.</p>
<p>"That was one of the wonderful things we shared before I was an idiot and ruined everything because I let this competition get to my head over something that had nothing to do with either of us."</p>
<p>After a weekend spent sulking and desperately trying to get ahold Jemma, Fitz had woken up on Monday morning with the will to at least do one thing right. He'd remembered that Jason's mum worked in I.T. so he'd called everyone he was still friends with at SciTech industries and had managed to get her an interview. They gave her the job right away, with a better salary, and Jason didn't miss a single training session.</p>
<p>Jemma had taken a few steps closer and now he could see the intensity in her eyes. He couldn't have said what it meant though. Confusion? Forgiveness? Murder for putting her on the spot like that. Whatever it was, he couldn't stop now anyway.</p>
<p>"Jemma, I love you and I'm sorry that I was stupid and that I made it sound like I was ashamed of being with you. How could I ever be ashamed when you're the most wonderful person I've ever met?"</p>
<p>She seemed to gasp at that and he was pretty sure Nathanson fainted behind her. But he only had eyes for her at the moment. He would have to face Daisy and his team's looks much too soon anyway.</p>
<p>"You don't have to say anything right now. I certainly deserve to be left hanging here, but I needed you to hear these words in case we... Please just think about it, that's all I'm asking."</p>
<p>She continued to watch him, still frowning and ignoring whatever Nathanson was saying, but didn't take a single step towards him or make a single move. Fitz let out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>"So um... that's... that's all I had to say. Thank you for listening."</p>
<p>With one last look towards her, he turned around and walked down the stage on the opposite side. Fitz felt more breathless with every passing second and he needed some air. He walked down the aisle towards the door, avoiding everyone else's gaze. Jemma didn't follow. Maybe he was the one who was going to pass after all.</p>
<p>What was he thinking? You didn't resolve something like that with a dramatic declaration. He'd thought she'd at least appreciate him telling everyone how very much not ashamed of her he was but maybe he'd just made things worse. Maybe Daisy was right and he should have--</p>
<p>"Oof! Jemma, I--"</p>
<p>She swatted his chest before he had the time to say anything. He'd been so lost in thoughts, certain he’d done everything wrong again that he hadn't noticed her following him down the other aisle after all. </p>
<p>"You don't get to run away after you've said something like that!" </p>
<p>She was now only inches from him and he still couldn't say what she felt. There was anger for sure and her eyes were wet but why exactly?</p>
<p>"But you didn't move and I thought you needed time to--"</p>
<p>"I needed you to say that the other time."</p>
<p>Fitz's chest clenched. He was too late. She didn't want him anymore and now, he'd put her in an awkward position. </p>
<p>"I know and I'm sorry. Believe me I wish l--"</p>
<p>"At least, you could have waited just a minute before leaving this room." Her tone was a little softer and Fitz's heart did a little flip.</p>
<p>"What? But I--"</p>
<p>She swatted his chest again. "You're an idiot." </p>
<p>"Jemma, I don't understand anything that's--"</p>
<p>And suddenly her lips were on his and her arms around his neck and Fitz would have sobbed from relief and happiness if he wasn't busy kissing her back with all he had. He wrapped his arms around her and practically pulled her off the ground as he held her close. </p>
<p>There were a few whoops and awwws and wolf whistles and Fitz knew he was going to have to face Daisy and his students. He was possibly going to have to find a new job because they'd all be too insufferable. But right now, Jemma was holding on to him as if her life depended on it and that was all that mattered.</p>
<p>When they broke the kiss, she pulled him into a hug to rest her face in the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>"I love you too," she whispered against his skin. He held her tighter. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed to talk."</p>
<p>Fitz pulled back from the hug. "No it's me, I was an idiot and I should have told you all this when--"</p>
<p>"Fitz," she cut him off with a low voice as she gestured to the side. "We do need to talk but maybe...not now."</p>
<p>Fitz looked to the side to find Daisy, his team, Jemma's team and a good fifteen other people not even pretending not to watch them with expressions going from fond to amused to horrified and embarrassed, two of those for Nathanson alone.</p>
<p>Fitz ducked his head. "Want to run away and never come back? Start a new life somewhere far away from here where no one has heard this speech but you?"</p>
<p>That earned him a few laughs from his team and other people gathered close and Jemma smiled fondly.</p>
<p>"Interesting idea. But I still need to help my team crush yours."</p>
<p>More whoops and laughs from Jemma's team and Fitz grinned.</p>
<p>"And in the spirit of scientific cooperation, we're gonna tear you to pieces in the friendliest way possible."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I heard that Grant guy's father bought his way into the team."</p>
<p>"Yeah, doesn't surprise me. I mean he didn't even get a single correct answer."</p>
<p>"Probably didn't even understand the questions."</p>
<p>A string of loud laughters followed. Fitz shook his head and stood up to meet Jemma who was coming back with another tray of muffins for their teams.</p>
<p>"You know, I don't think they quite got what I meant when I said we all have more in common than differences."</p>
<p>Jemma laughed and put the tray of muffins on the table. It disappeared so fast Fitz thought it was a pack of hyenas they were feeding. He loved his kids, he really did but they were still teenagers, albeit very smart ones, and sometimes they were a lot.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I think a common enemy is a good place to start. At least they're friends and they're not booing us. Baby steps Fitz, baby steps."</p>
<p>Fitz chuckled as he nodded towards Emily from Jemma's team and Jason sitting very close together. "Yeah, I think we disregarded the fact that they were teenagers and romance would most likely win over rivalry."</p>
<p>Jemma tilted her head to the side. "How sweet! I like to think we inspired them."</p>
<p>Fitz reached for Jemma's hand and slowly made them step away from the table. "Do you think they'll ever stop teasing me?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not. You'll have to wait until they've all graduated to regain a modicum of respect. But it was worth it though."</p>
<p>Fitz's lips pulled up into a dopey smile. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand as she nodded. "I'm glad Jason could make it after all. Even though it didn't make a difference in the end."</p>
<p>"Me too," Fitz replied, pouting.</p>
<p>They'd been so obsessed about beating each other's school that they hadn't taken into consideration that there were in fact other schools in the competition. Very good ones. And to make matters worse, they had both lost their semi-final with the exact same number of points so they would never know which one was the best. Unless they went for some unofficial science trivia which wasn't something Fitz put past them both.</p>
<p>"So... Daisy's driving my kids back home, Lincoln will take care of yours once Nathanson has stopped whining. They're been fed and hydrated, maybe we could... slip away."</p>
<p>"Mmmh?" Jemma let out with a raised eyebrow as they took a few more steps back.</p>
<p>"We still have a lot to talk about and it's been over a week, I've missed you."</p>
<p>Jemma tilted her head to the side as she seemed to consider his idea. She had to still be a little upset after everything that had happened and he was planning on making it up to her at lengths, but he'd rather wait until they had more privacy. She turned more fully towards him and put her hand on his chest, her secretive smile melting his heart completely. How could it have taken him so long to declare his love for her?</p>
<p>"What exactly do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>Fitz cupped her cheek and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "More of this to start with."</p>
<p>"Yeah and what else do you--"</p>
<p>"Awww!" They startled apart at the sound of Daisy's voice. "How sweet. But stop that there's children around, you're grossing everybody out."</p>
<p>That earned her a few laughs from the team and Fitz sighed as he felt his cheeks heat up.</p>
<p>"Come on," she said, grabbing Jemma's arm and pulling her back towards the table. "If this is going to last, we're going to have to be friends."</p>
<p>Jemma chuckled as she gave Fitz a questioning look. He just shrugged his shoulders and followed. They would get to be alone eventually and he still mostly liked the idea of Jemma being friends with his friends.</p>
<p>"Alright then," Jemma said as she sat down next to the bubbly brunette.</p>
<p>"Great, I have two questions, because Fitz won't tell me anything. First of all, who made the first move? And then... is Lincoln single?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Fitz, stop fiddling with your tie, it looks perfect."</p>
<p>Fitz sighed and forced himself to put his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"It's just... I feel like I can't breathe properly with a tie."</p>
<p>Jemma chuckled.</p>
<p>"I told you you don't have to wear one. This is not an invitation to Buckingham Palace, you know?"</p>
<p>Fitz snorted. "Yeah...like I'd want to meet the queen. My mum would have tons of demands to pass along if I did. Embarrassing really."</p>
<p>Jemma laughed as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Come on, there's nothing to worry about, they'll love you."</p>
<p>"You can't know that," Fitz grumbled, more for the sake of having the last word than out of real conviction.</p>
<p>"I love you. That should be enough for them to love you. But you can always do a big romantic declaration like last time. Worked really well with my students. They can't stop talking about you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm sorry about that..."</p>
<p>"No, I'm starting to think it's sweet. Last I heard they practically gave Mrs Jackson a heart attack by asking her to do their own version of Romeo and Juliet where they get a happy end. Apparently, ‘sad endings are so 1590'."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Every one of my friends you met loves you. Bobbi loves you. Lincoln loves you."</p>
<p>"Lincoln loves Daisy."</p>
<p>Jemma shook her head in amusement. "You're even growing on Nathanson."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure that's a good thing."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "But really, if you're so worried, you should start planning your next grand declaration cause I'm sure my mum would lo--"</p>
<p>Fitz cut her off with a kiss that made her giggle.</p>
<p>"I'll keep my next grand declaration for you only. I'm afraid your parents will have to do with good old me."</p>
<p>She gave him a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>"So <i>there is</i> another grand declaration?"</p>
<p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" Fitz teased.</p>
<p>Jemma's smile turned softer as she cupped his cheek. She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>"Ready then?" she asked instead.</p>
<p>"As long as I have <i>your</i> love, then I'm ready for anything."</p>
<p>Jemma bit her lip as she reached for his hand and entwined their fingers together. Her eyes were impossibly soft.</p>
<p>"Then let's go."</p>
<p>There was a rather special grand declaration he'd been thinking of more and more since they'd moved in together, and more importantly a question. He knew it was probably a little too soon for that but that was alright. Fitz was patient. And as long as Jemma agreed to upgrade him from boyfriend to husband when the time was right, then he would continue to be the happiest man on Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>